


The Shroob Invasion

by VerilousBack



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Mind Control, Parasites, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilousBack/pseuds/VerilousBack
Summary: Peach is captured during the invasion of the Shroobs, and Princess Shroob has something special in store for her.





	The Shroob Invasion

The Shroob invasion had been sudden. One moment the sky was bright blue, sun shining and devoid of clouds, and the next it was clouded with the Shroob’s mushroom-shaped spacecrafts. Before long they had captured countless Mushroom Kingdom citizens, including Princess Peach herself.

She awoke aboard one of the crafts, clamps at her wrists and ankles holding her to an uncomfortable steel slab that hung from a conveyor belt. Peach attempted to glance around the room, but the way the slab was faced only allowed her see the cold steel of the walls just in front of her.

Somewhere nearby, Peach could hear the sounds of a woman struggling, light gags and groans sounding through the room, followed by a sudden silence and a loud metallic click, which Peach assumed signified the release of someone else’s binds. Before she had time to contemplate entirely her situation, the conveyor started moving, and after a few seconds Peach was face to face with the Shroob’s own princess, a sinister smirk on the alien royal’s face.

Beside Princess Shroob sat a large, purple container in the shape of a large jar, covered in odd engravings that seemed almost like writing. The Shroob Princess said something that Peach didn’t understand, before turning to the jar.

Reaching into the container, Princess Shroob produced a strange, deep lavender worm, just over a foot in length. The creature's body was covered with a light blanket of slime, the light of the room glinting off of it. Peach gulped heavily as the Shroob ruler approached her, holding up the worm.

Now directly in front of Peach, Princess Shroob brought her hand to the Princess' face, using her pronged fingers to pry her mouth open. Peach squirmed slightly, unable to make any great movements due to her restraints. Her mouth now wide open, Princess Shroob brought the worm to Peach’s mouth, and started forcing it past her lips. The creature was large, even with the Princess’ mouth as wide as it could get, it took some effort for the worm to slither past her lips, her jaw straining slightly to keep open.

The Princess attempted to bite down on the insect, but to no avail, the creature’s thick skin protecting it from injury. Within seconds, the head of the worm had reached Peach’s throat, causing her to gag slightly as it pushed down into her gullet. With the creature now in her throat, a bulge was visible as it slithered into her and made her let out more gags.

Princess Shroob was clearly amused by the sight before her, a sinister chuckle escaping her lips as she watched the parasitic worm invade Peach’s body. She drew slightly closer to Peach, starting to speak once more in that alien language. As before, Peach couldn’t understand any of it, until suddenly one word was clear in her head.

“Host.”

Soon after, Peach began to understand other singular words, assuming that the worm’s oral invasion was doing something to give her knowledge of the Shroob’s words. Once a few inches of the worm had gone down her throat, Peach could fully understand what the Shroob royal was saying to her.

“Yes, you’ll make such a good host, Princess. So many of these pretty little things inside you, begging for you to spread them across the globe. And you’ll be such a good girl and do that for me, won’t you?” The question was clearly rhetorical, Peach unable to answer as she continued to gag around the worm inside her mouth.

“I know right now you probably couldn’t imagine subjecting anyone else to this, but once we’re done here, you’ll be more than happy to put these lovely things inside all of your friends.” She let out another sinister chuckle, before reaching forward and running one of her pronged fingers along the Princess’ still bulging neck.

The worm seemed to speed up as the Shroob royal lightly stroked her throat, Peach’s minor struggles in her shackles increasing slightly as she hoped by some miracle she could still escape from this. But it was to no avail, the metal cuffs far too strong for her to even damage, let alone break out of. Soon Peach realized she was beginning to swallow, some part of her trying to get the worm down her gullet even faster.

“Just a bit longer Princess, and she’ll be all the way in you. Won’t that be nice? Then you’ll be just. Like. Me.” The Shroob Princess then stopped stroking Peach’s throat and brought her face right up to Peach’s own.

“I’ve made plenty of your subjects into drones, but a royal like you deserves to be more than that. This pretty little thing will be resting inside you, replicating itself and making you into a perfect host.”

Just as Princess Shroob finished speaking, the last of the insect snaked down Peach’s throat, its tail wiggling back and forth rapidly and a loud gulp escaping as she swallowed down the last of the parasite. Peach thrashed briefly in her binds before falling limp, her head drooping down while the worm settled inside her.

Moments later, Peach stirred again, her head lifting and eyes shooting open to reveal a dark lavender in place of her usual blue orbs. With a smirk on her face, Peach was released from the steel slab, dropping to the ground below.

“How do you feel now, Princess?”

“Amazing. I can’t believe I resisted this.” Peach stretched and rubbed her wrists, aching slightly from the restraints.

“Good. Now go and gift that wonderful feeling to as many as possible. Make them your drones and turn make the Mushroom Kingdom into another facet of Shroob rule. Then we really will be equals.” With this, Princess Shroob signaled to a nearby lackey to get the conveyor moving again.

“Yes, of course. And I know just who should to be blessed with this first.” A dark smirk on her face, Peach readied herself to leave the Shroob ship. Rosalina would surely be happy to see her again after so long.


End file.
